


Alchemic Bond

by CrystalRebellion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Rift, Smut, alchemic bond, alchemists, riftsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion
Summary: After a moment of alchemic meditation deep within the rift, Allura and Lotor find that the Quintessence Field has amplified more than simply their alchemist powers.  (Sequel to 'Alchemic Promise')
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Alchemic Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alchemic Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353195) by [CrystalRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion). 



> This piece was written as a continuation from the piece 'Alchemic Promise' - both pieces were written for the two halves to the Royal Alliance Lotura fanzine.

“I’m…”

Lotor’s voice shook with uncertainty, and Allura released on hand to reach forward and cradle his cheek gently.

“Worthy,” she affirmed warmly.

Her weight shifted back as she settled into her position on the floor of the Sincline ship, the voice of her ancestors still echoing in her mind. A smile warmed her lips as the disbelief processed over his face. In his meditative state, he had crossed realms, space and time - he had parlayed with the lifegivers themselves… all with Allura’s guidance.

He exhaled.

“Allura, that was-”

Lotor’s hands tightened in her own, eyes widening with dawning understanding. _Her hand had never left his._ Since they had begun channeling the alchemic energy and been transported to speak with the ancient Alteans, Allura had been his anchor. With eyes familiar to the landscape and a soul chosen before, she had felt no fear. Her strength, in turn, had solidified his own on his own pilgrimage to uncharted territory.

The hand she had grasped to comfort him in his moment of confusion and panic had remained interlaced between his fingers, even after they returned to their starting point aboard his ship, the rift pulsing outside, filled with life, fortitude, and a power neither could have divined.

“Yes,” she murmured, leaning closer to him. The energy between them still hummed, the connection unbroken from the Origin.

The emperor’s face tilted against her palm as an exhale left his lips.

_Relief._

It was an expression she had not seen on the guarded man before. The worry lines that were often-taut across his features eased, his tight lips softened, and the draw of tension in the corners of his eyes dissipated.

A strangled noise echoed from his throat and Allura’s eyes widened in shock at the foreign sound. Concern laced her veins immediately. 

_Was it pain? Alarm? Fear?_

She scooted closer to him, studying his face for any trace of fatigue, but she found none; only a breathless, rattled sound. The Altean closed the distance between them, allowing her thighs to straddle one of his. Allura dropped his palm briefly to brace against his body, closer than she had ever been before. One hand curled over his shoulder to steady herself as the other slid gently under his jawline, cupping his cheek.

“Lotor? What’s-”

She froze when he made the weak noise once more. Beneath her palm on his shoulder, she could feel the vibration roll through his torso. It dawned on the princess just precisely what was wrong with him - or rather, what was _right._

_He was_ **_laughing_** _._

Lotor’s chest heaved briefly and his eyes opened, studying her with a warm tranquility she had never seen before; a bliss he had never experienced... and a vulnerability he had never shown. The twinkle of playfulness amidst an endless sea of knowledge twisted at her heart in a profound manner. An element of him that had always been there, buried deep beneath the layers of armor, pain and trauma. Tears sprang to the corners of her own eyes and for a brief moment, an incandescent light flared so brightly in her chest that she thought she might burn to ash before him.

Perhaps it was the Quintessence.

Perhaps it was the feeling of empowerment thrumming through her.

It might have even been the connection between them that had literally transcended realties, divined once-forgotten information and healed battered souls.

Whatever the reason, Allura could not resist the lure, tugging at her. She leaned in and before the startled Galtean could say anything to the contrary, she pressed her lips against his.

Every fiber in his body froze like sheet ice, rigid and still beneath her. A brief flicker of hesitation flooded her - had she gone too far? Had she mistaken the blooming and fragile truce between them to be more than it really was?

After all their efforts working to build his ship, to unearth the secrets of the Quintessence Field, to learn the origins and power of alchemy, had she completely misconstrued -

His fingers grasped her waist, pulling her closer still.

Allura gasped against him, and Lotor wasted no effort in parting her lips and driving his tongue past hers as ten thousand years of resistance and restraint buckled under her yielding form.

He collapsed backward, pulling the princess with him.

“Lotor,” she murmured, her palms bracing beside his shoulders as her body leaned over his, straddling one of his thighs unabashedly.

Claw-like tendrils curled about her midsection in invitation.

“Princess,” he breathed against her. “ _Allura_ ,” he corrected swiftly, murmuring her name as if it were a prayer. “ _May I?_ ”

“Please,” she begged, and the emperor needed no further urging. The sound of a zipper yielding beneath his nimble ministrations echoed around the cockpit and Allura found herself grasping his own.

She peeled back the fabric, exposing his clavicle and paused. Despite their minimal exertion, Allura noticed how sharply his chest rose and fell, as if breathless. He, too, hesitated as her own suit peeled off her shoulders, as if uncertain he should continue.

Allura decided for him.

In a rush of impatience, her own palms grasped the edge of her suit and tugged it down, pulling her hands free of the sleeves.

Lotor swallowed tightly at her enthusiasm, unable to stop his eyes from drifting lower from her face, following the part of the elastic material. Down her collarbone, sweeping over rounded breasts, the swell of hips and toned muscles, his gaze ending on a delicate patch of alabaster curls. Under the water-like hues of the shifting energy, the contours of her frame stood in stark contrast as she kicked aside the suit and promptly reached for his.

“I want to see you,” she murmured, pausing briefly as she parted a deep V in his own flight suit, flickering her gaze to his own warily, returning his question. “...May I?”

He nodded briefly, awed by all she was. When Allura’s fingers fumbled with some of the most intricate closures of his undersuit - he had never been one to be easily disarmored; a lesson he only needed to learn once - Lotor rose up and assisted, pulling back the woven mesh and casting it aside with a casual disregard that mirrored her own.

“Allura, I-”

The Emperor got no further words out before Allura reclaimed his lips, threading her hands around his jaw and into his hair. She giggled softly against him when a rough noise left his throat as she traced the pad of her index finger along the ridge of his ear.

“I must say, Emperor,” she murmured quietly at the odd flush that brushed over the bridge of his nose, highlighted by the glowing marks just beneath his eyes. “That you have _exquisite_ ears.”

Cobalt eyes popped wide for a moment before eased himself backward, his bare skin resting flush against the metal plates of the ship. A shiver ran down his spine at the contrast between the cool firmness behind him and the decadent warm softness that straddled him with no regard for formality.

Allura’s teeth curled into her bottom lip shyly as she glanced down at him, admiring the halo of spiraling silver hair behind his awed expression. Riftlight danced off of his marbled skin, sweat glistened and exaggerated the sharp rise and fall of his chest.

“Allura,” he whispered. Palms tightened around her muscled hips and without question, Allura rocked forward until her hands fell near his shoulder, her nose hovering a breath away from his own.

Cloudlike tendrils billowed in an illusionary weightlessness around them, her eyes never leaving his as ghostly motes of incomprehensible energy became their only witness.

“I…” He swallowed before exhaling in a nervous puff of energy. “This is not what I envisioned… when we began to study your alchemy.”

“ _Our_ alchemy,” she corrected gently. “This ship is a product of both of us, and now, you too, are blessed by the lifegivers.” The princess’s warm smile shifted to a more sultry expression. “Are you displeased?”

“Stars, no,” he choked. “No, Allura.”

“Good,” she murmured, allowing her lips to brush lightly over his. It was a gentle, languid and almost lazy expression, as if time itself did not exist. They were simply two gods hovering in the space between realities. 

Bubbling static bursts of quintessence ran along her skin, charging her nerves, her blood and her bones. Rivulets of power danced like aurora between them, the exchange of energy continued with a gentle curiosity.

A moment’s pause afforded them each a sharp breath before they consumed the other again.

Lotor’s residual shame dissipated with the surge of adoration that rolled from the Altean atop him and his hands boldly traced the contours of her skin. His courage flexed at the sound of a graceful sigh leaving her lips, her frame utterly at ease in his hands.

Allura ran her palms gently down his shoulders, cresting over the outside contours of his biceps, down his forearms before briefly abandoning their approach to lightly dust to his hips in a featherlight manner that nearly made him buck beneath her.

With more caution and care than before, aware of how fragile her partner’s soul was, she traced the pads of her fingertips slowly over the sharp spike of his hip bone. 

When the rigid, tense arch in Lotor’s back eased and the inhale he had been holding released in a rough sound, Allura proceeded further.

Bold Altean fingers found their purchase as they curled about his erect shaft.

Cobalt irises narrowed on her in their glowing ocher basin.

“I want you,” she explained simply, her voice floating through the ship and the Quintessence Field as easily as the very motes that contained the power they had sought together.

Allura waited patiently for his permission, allowing her fingers to roll curiously over the foreign contours beneath her.

“But only if you want me,” she added after a moment, sensing the confusion emanating from the man who had never felt wanted before.

A second passed before he sat up, careful to cradle her form to preserve her position over him.

“I want you, and no other,” he promised quietly.

Neither could be certain whom had moved first, but their lips met and for a brief second, Allura could have sworn the light in the ship grew marginally brighter, yet it couldn’t compare to the light that swelled from within her chest.

With a synchronization that justified their connection to each other, to the Field around them, as well as the Origin itself, Lotor’s hips rose to meet her as her own descended carefully upon him.

The bond between their lips never broke until she fully settled against him and Allura tilted her head back to catch her breath. Lotor didn’t miss a moment as he kissed along the underside of her jaw and slowly began rising up against her.

Allura’s fingertips curled against the flesh of his shoulders as each careful thrust fanned the embers floating inside her body. Unable to prevent herself from biting down too sharply on her own lip as the decadent, raw sensations rolled through her, she reclaimed his lips once more.

Unified bodies pulsed together in rhythm with the swirling vortex of energy around them, united minds, tandem hearts and forged souls all seared beneath a single banner.

Increasing tempo and heightening temperature only served to fan the sparks to near-flames. The Quintessence motes licked at their damp skin, sending sparks of raw power straight through their nerves and right to their cores periodically, eliciting a strangled noise of unbridled pleasure and a shudder whenever a mote brushed against them.

Lotor cursed against her lips when a rogue discharge of power touched him. Before he could control it, the energy spiraled down his spine and his cock spasmed in a manner that made Allura cry out and clamp down around him, her own body as over-primed as it was.

“What… what _is_ this,” she whispered between ragged, gasping breaths.

“The Quintessence,” he answered with a dangerously gravelled tone, barely controlling himself with another flicker brushed over his thigh. “Amplifies.”

He could muster no further explanation as his body threatened to burst into a fractal whirlwind of energy.

“Let go,” Allura whispered, as she placed a trembling hand back against his jaw carefully, nearly feeling on the verge of combusting herself. “ _Please._ ”

All temperance shattered.

Restraint was abandoned to the cyclone swirling around them.

With a final, powerful stroke, Lotor allowed the heat to consume him in the same moment Allura allowed the light to shatter her apart.

The Galtean dyad each tossed their head back and released a cry to the void around them. The sound was lost, swallowed by the blinding light. And yet, for an instant forever frozen in the fabric of space and time; the ancient blessings of divinity they bore upon their bodies as marks of the Chosen shined brighter than the very Quintessence Field itself.

Several breathless doboshes - or was it vargas? - later, Allura opened her eyes, becoming mutedly aware that her head was tucked under Lotor’s chin, resting against his shoulder. One palm caged her temple affectionately, laced through the now-tangled bustle of hair. His other held her hip against him.

She blinked, staring across the cockpit to a window in front of her. Lotor had disentangled their bodies - or had she? Her memory seemed to stop when the Quintessence Field had begun - and his own back reclined against the control panel.

A smile curled at her lips, reveling in the sense of utter bliss permeating her form. Mind, body, soul and heart all seemed perfectly at ease - and in tandem with his.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” she whispered.

Lotor didn’t need to say anything to know he had heard her. The connection they still shared through the Field - even without the direct connection between physically connected forms - parlayed his slight surprise. 

As if they shared a wavelength, Allura didn’t need to continue the thought aloud for him to receive it. 

_It’s beating in rhythm with mine._

He already knew, and she could feel the chuckle in his chest as a reply.

“We’ve done something incredible,” she said. Her body flushed hot as she realized what she said. “Well, _two_ incredible things, but… perhaps we only report back to the Paladins about one, hm?”

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze and her palm touched his cheek once more, thumb brushing over the still-glowing marks beneath his shimmering eyes. A sense of serenity blessed his features; the thousands of decaphoebs washing away.

“We have, indeed, unlocked secrets that have long been hidden from us,” he agreed, his voice still heady and chest still rumbling beneath her frame.

“Today we have transcended beyond what we ever dreamed possible.”

“It is a moment I will never forget.” His fingers tightened slightly around her body as if to reaffirm his promise.

“Nor will I.”


End file.
